This invention relates generally to a threaded connecting apparatus such as a combination of nuts and bolts, and more particularly to a torque prevailing stud.
Threaded fastening systems are commonly used today to join two separate elements together either permanently or temporarily. Such fastening systems provide the opportunity to strongly, yet removably fasten one element with another. However, most current threaded fastening systems are subject to undesired stresses or forces that may cause the threaded connection to unscrew itself, thereby weakening the integrity of the underlying connection.
In the automotive industry, a common use of such threaded fastening systems is for attaching exhaust flanges to manifolds on automobiles. In this case, one end of the stud is attached to a manifold flange and the other end of the stud is attached to an exhaust flange. Such fastening systems are subjected to extreme forces from a variety of sources such as axial forces caused by the vibration of the manifold on a vehicle. They are also vulnerable to vibration from the movement of the vehicle itself, all such forces being capable of causing the nuts or female components of the threaded connections to slowly unscrew themselves.
In order to securely maintain the removable connection of two separate elements, a torque prevailing stud has been developed to prevent the threaded connection from vibrating loose. The stud is comprised of a male component made of a shank with an outer wall that is threaded and has a wedge ramp formed in a portion of the threaded outer wall. The stud also has a gripping component located along the shank of the male component. A separate female component is necessary to attach objects to the shank of the male component. The female component has a threaded central bore that matingly engages the threaded outer wall of the male component in such a manner as to cause the wedge ramp to lock the threaded outer wall of the male component within the threaded bore of the female component and prevent undesired loosening of the fastening system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a threaded fastening system that is torque resistant.
The object of the present invention is achieved by a torque prevailing stud comprised of a male component made of a shank with an outer wall that is threaded and a wedge ramp formed in a portion of the threaded outer wall. The stud also has a gripping component that is located within the central region of the shank and is used to facilitate securing the stud to another component.
A female component having a body with a threaded bore for engaging the male component is used to facilitate connecting other elements to the stud. The threaded bore of the female component matingly engages the threaded outer wall of the male component. When the wedge ramp portion of the male component is introduced into the female component, the wedge of each thread engages the adjacent faces of the female component causing a tight frictional fit therewith that is resistive to vibratory jarring which normally causes the fastening system to loosen.
While the wedge ramp creates a secure, locking fit between the male and female components of the torque prevailing stud, the female component is still capable of being removed from the male component with normal means such as a wrench or pliers. Thus the torque prevailing stud is effective at securing various elements together, yet removable and reusable.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.